


under familiar stars i find my way

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bottom Roman, Breathplay, Foot Fetish, Impact Play, Knifeplay, M/M, MILD and more mentioned than actioned vomit kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Roman, Top Jon, a LOT of foot fetish stuff, dom jon, i'm sure i'm missing some tags i'm sorry this is just a lot of porn, insults as dirty talk, listen idk why i like roman getting off on being called 'stupid' so much i just Do, oh boy here we go - Freeform, roman is the biggest masochist on the planet: an ongoing saga, the word 'master' is used a lot i'm just letting y'all know, to clarify this is ROMOX, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman goes to a show.(suggested by a user in the comments of another fic, i believe their name was luna!)





	under familiar stars i find my way

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a fic it's nine kinks hiding in a trenchcoat

Roman winced as one of the men in the ring hit the other with a fluorescent light bulb, the sound of glass shattering sticking in Roman’s mind, sending a little shiver down his back. He bit his lip as the blood flowed, and tried to subtly squeeze his thighs together. It didn’t feel….right, to get turned on by this level of violence, but he couldn’t help it. His brother had recommended that he come see one of these indy shows, as he worked his way into getting into wrestling. 

The match was won by submission, and Roman took the time before the next match to catch his breath, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, you’re Roman, right? Your brother said you’d be coming by.”

Roman turned and looked at the man who had spoken. He looked beat to hell, but happy.

“Yeah. Uh-hello.”

“You wanna come backstage after the show?”

Roman’s eyes widened and he blushed.

“Oh-uh-only if I’m allowed to, I don’t wanna get anyone in trouble-”

The man smiled-more of a smirk, really-and laughed.

“Don’t worry. We like trouble here.”

\---

There was one more match of the night, and it was one Roman had been told to specifically watch closely. Apparently his brother had worked with one of the wrestlers a handful of times, and had enjoyed hanging out with him. The first contestant came out, and then the one Roman had been told about.

Jon Moxley. Hell of a name. 

He came out with a strut and a sneer, and Roman somehow still found him unbearably attractive. His brother would have damn well known exactly what Roman would think when he saw Moxley. 

He’d have to send him a thank you note.

Jon got into the ring and the match started, and Roman kept his eyes trained on Jon throughout it. He really was….really,  _ really _ goddamn hot. He was thin, but not cut, he looked like he actually had body fat on him, and he had long, gorgeous legs and curly red hair. Roman wasn’t about to ignore that Jon, in addition to being the most gorgeous person he’d laid eyes on all night, was without a doubt the best wrestler and athlete that he’d seen at the show. He didn’t move with a lot of grace, but he did move with confidence, and he thoroughly whooped his opponent’s ass all over the ring before grabbing a length of barbed wire. 

Roman gasped as Jon dragged it over his opponent’s forehead, splitting the skin open, and Roman tried to cover himself as subtly as he could. He didn’t really want anyone to see him reacting in the way he was. He truly wasn’t proud of the fact that this turned him on, but God...Roman almost had to squeeze himself through his jeans when Jon ended up with a belt around his neck, being choked and Roman whimpered. He wished he was doing that. Or having that done to him. Jon’s face turned red before he got out of it and he grabbed the belt, whipping it down over his opponent’s back, and Roman did squeeze his cock through his jeans at that point, because he couldn’t help but imagine Jon doing that to him, bending him over a mattress and whooping him with that nice leather belt until he was bruised and bleeding.

It wasn’t long before Jon won the match and the show was over, and Roman stayed in his seat, catching his breath and calming himself. He had to get himself under control before heading to the back, he’d rather not embarrass himself-and his brother-in front of these people. He saw the guy who’d come up to him earlier in the night wave at him from ringside, and Roman took a deep breath, standing and heading over. 

“Hey.”

“Hey! C’mon, I’ll introduce you to everyone. Man-your brother talked about you all the time, is he still working?”

“Yeah, but-he’s spending more time at home now.”

“Cool, cool. You a wrestler?”

Roman blushed, brushing his hair back behind his ear. He frowned a little, it was still far too short for his tastes. But it was growing. 

“Uh-yeah, I’m-I’m really just starting, I don’t have-well, I mean, with my family, I do have experience with wrestling, just not….working, as a wrestler.”

“What have you been doing instead?”

“Football, then some stuff with carpentry and security.”

“Well, at least you’ve got experience with taking hits.”

Roman laughed. That was true. Between growing up in a family full of wrestlers and being a football player, he was more than used to physicality. Roman happily was led around the small backstage area, shaking hands and watching as someone got glass pulled out of them with tweezers. 

“-and this is-oh, hey, Jon! Jon, c’mere, Rosey’s brother is here!”

Roman’s eyes widened and he watched as Jon turned and approached them. He had a half-finished cigarette dangling from his lips and Roman tried to ignore the heat flushing through his core at the thought of Jon putting it out on Roman’s skin. He held his hand out to Jon.

“Hi. My name is Roman, it’s nice to meet you.”

Jon took a drag of his cigarette before shaking Roman’s hand, blowing smoke out slowly and smiling.    
“Nice to finally meet you. Rosey wouldn’t shut up about you most of the time.”

Roman ducked his head down. His brother was sweet. 

“Hope he had good things to say.”

Roman noticed Jon’s eyes traveling over his body, and he brought his arms in front of his chest and stomach to try and cover himself. Jon grinned.

“He did. Didn’t know you’d be so damn beautiful in person, though.”

Roman couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, and he crossed his arms tighter in front of himself. 

“I’m not-thank you. Uh. Thank-I really enjoyed your match. I-it was…..it was amazing.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, already looking a little smug.

“Yeah? You don’t look like the type to like the ultraviolence.”

Roman paused for a moment and thought about all the different things he could do right at this moment, the different paths he could take, before slowly, purposefully licking his lips, pushing his hips out a little. 

“It….has its appeal.”

Jon’s eyes were trained on Roman’s lips before glancing back up, Roman holding his gaze.

“That so?”

Roman nodded.

“It’s kind of….exciting.”   
Jon stepped closer, enough that Roman had to take a step back, his shoulders bumping against the wall.

“Why don’t you come to my hotel with me, and I’ll tell you all about all the  _ exciting _ stuff I like to do to people.”

Roman blushed, but nodded. He wanted nothing more than for Jon to show him what ‘excitement’ really was, and Jon dropped his cigarette on the floor and stomped it out with his boot. 

“C’mon, baby.”

Roman blushed even deeper at the term of endearment, and he walked next to Jon all the way to his car, getting into the passenger seat. He didn’t worry about Jon hurting him or anything, he knew he could handle himself, but Jon also pretty clearly had a very different activity in mind. Jon tossed his bags into the back before getting in the driver’s seat, starting the car. Roman frowned.

“Hey, put on your seatbelt.”

Jon shot him a look.

“You gettin’ bossy on me?”

Roman rolled his eyes.

“Not bossy, I don’t want you to get hurt if we’re in a crash. Or for us to get pulled over.”

“You not a fan of the pigs?”

“Yeah, not really. Can’t look like I do and like cops.”

That got a laugh out of Jon, a real one from his belly and Roman couldn’t help but duck his head down and smile. He liked making Jon laugh, and he did feel a little warm as Jon put his seatbelt on.

“So what brought you to the show tonight?”

“Rosey mentioned it a few times, said I might...enjoy it. He actually-he mentioned you, a few times, by name.”   
“That so?”

Roman nodded. 

“I think he thought I’d have a crush on you.”   
“Was he right?”

Roman didn’t have to look at Jon to know he looked smug as hell.

“Maybe…”

“You uh-you wanna know something?”

Roman turned his head to look at Jon, and was shocked to see that Jon was...actually blushing a little.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Uh...I mean-Rosey kinda told me about you, too. Showed me a few pictures an’ everything, and...I’m thinking he knew I was interested. Never said anything to him about it, but-uh-guess I didn’t hide it well.”

Roman smiled, biting his lip to try and keep his excitement subtle. Jon liked him? He hadn’t expected-well, any of this, but the realization that Rosey likely was purposefully attempting to set them up hit Roman like a baseball bat. 

“I’m definitely sending him a thank you note.”

Jon laughed and reached one hand over, resting it on Roman’s thigh. It didn’t feel insistent, just as though Jon needed to touch him. Roman covered Jon’s hand with his own, squeezing it slightly. They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the drive to the motel. It was a little dingy, but Roman couldn’t bring himself to care, not with the sensation of Jon touching him, and  Jon held his hand as soon as they were out of the car, leading him into the room, and Roman sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jon mill about the room.

“Mind if I shower real quick? I smell like blood and sweat.”

Roman exhaled a little loudly, and Jon very much noticed.

“I mean...I can’t say I mind the smell, but if you want to, I can just hang out in here.”

Jon stared at him with a peculiar look on his face, and Roman ducked his head down, hoping to come off as submissive as he felt. 

“You into that kinda shit? Like, seriously into it?”

“Define ‘that kind of shit’.”   
“Smartass. I mean-violence, gettin’ hurt, blood, all that.”

Jon stripped his shirt off, leaving him in just his loose jeans. Roman’s eyes were drawn to the bulge in the front, the line of Jon’s cock through the blood-splattered denim. He bit his lip and rocked his hips back and forth a little, trying to grind on nothing.

“Y-yeah. I-yeah.”

“Cute. Get comfortable. I’m gonna shower, if we’re gonna get dirty, I’d rather not have it tainted by some other dude’s blood.”

Roman nodded, keeping his head down, until he felt Jon gripping his chin and pushing him to look up.

“You’re really gorgeous, Rome. We’re gonna talk about some things once I’m out, alright?”

“Yeah-yes, sir.”

Jon smirked.

“Never been a fan of ‘sir’. Feel free to call me ‘master’ or ‘daddy’ or something if you want, though.”

Roman’s eyes lit up, and he smiled, pushing forward a little until Jon was cupping his face so that Roman could rub his cheek against his palm.

“Alright, Master.”

Jon patted him on the cheek and left to the bathroom, and Roman decided to take off his jeans and shoes, laying under the blankets. He didn’t want to take his shirt off, not yet-as much as he already liked Jon and was looking forward to the evening, he still didn’t feel entirely comfortable being shirtless. Roman was a little shocked at himself, though. He didn’t usually jump into things this intense so quickly, but he just had a feeling he could trust Jon. Roman pressed his face against one of the pillows, inhaling against it. It smelled like Jon, like his sweat, and Roman bit his lip. 

He let his eyes slip closed for a few minutes, just enjoying the rest until Jon exited the bathroom, his hair wet and hanging in his face, wearing nothing but boxers. He climbed into the bed with Roman, sitting with his back against the headboard. Roman waited until Jon gestured for him to come forward.

“C’mere, baby. You don’t gotta be afraid of me, I’m only gonna hurt you in the ways you want.”

Roman blushed and pressed himself against Jon’s side, sighing at the warmth from his body.

“So what all’re you wanting me to do to you?”

“I’m...I’m not sure, entirely. Didn’t exactly come into this with a plan.”

“Ha, I like that. I mean-you’re clean, right?”

“Yeah. Nothing-no illnesses, ain’t caught anything in years. You?”

“Clean since March.”

“What did you have?”

Jon shivered.

“Ugh. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Roman laughed and nuzzled Jon’s chest, wrapping his arms around Jon’s tiny, tiny waist. He felt a hand in his hair, and he smiled when Jon started scratching his scalp.

“That feels nice, Master.”   
Jon hummed.

“You don’t  _ have _ to call me that, or anything, if you don’t want.”

“Mm. No, I like it. Don’t get to do that often. I just-are you okay with it? Doing stuff that...deep, when we just met?”

Jon sighed and brought his other hand up to trace Roman’s tattoo, his fingers traveling over the brand on his arm.

“Yeah, I don’t have a problem with it. Like I said, we just gotta talk through things first. I may be a jackass and a dick most of the time, but I’m not a monster, ain’t gonna hurt you-like that, you know.”

Roman rested his head on Jon’s chest, missing the blood-and-sweat smell that had been on his skin earlier. 

“I-I didn’t think you would, I-I wouldn’t’ve come here with you if I thought you were that kind of person. I just….I got so fuckin’ hot watching you, Master, watching-you make that guy bleed, and-when he choked you…”

“You liked seeing me get choked out?”

“Y-yeah. Wanted-I wanted to do that, or-I wanted you to do that to me-”

“You a switch, or purely into receiving?”

“Uh-mostly a sub. Not really….not really into dominating or doing the hurting. I mean-I  _ can _ top, or dom, or whatever, but I like taking it, more.”

“Limits?”

“Uh-no scat, no race stuff, denial is kind of a limit, um...I guess I’m not a huge fan of anything involving my head being underwater-”

“You okay with getting hit? Cut?”

Roman gasped at the thought of Jon cutting him, and he nodded, hiding his face in Jon’s chest.

“I-no one’s ever cut me before, but...I like that, and-I like getting hit a lot-I kinda like being forced and pushed around, and made-made fun of. I...like being embarrassed.”   
One of Jon’s hands found its way down to Roman’s ass, grabbing the meat of it and squeezing. 

“God, I’m gonna have fun with you. You wanna have some fun with me, baby?”

Roman nodded again. 

“Yes, please-yes, Master, I wanna have fun with you.”

“What are your safewords?”

“Oh-uh, ‘one’ for good, ‘two’ for check, ‘three’ for stop, and ‘anthem’ for full stop.”

“Cool. I can work with those.”

“Do-Master, do you have any limits?”

“I’m….no snuff talk, other than that, pretty much the same as you. Not that much into piss stuff, vomit is okay sometimes. Not a fan of tons of bondage.”

Roman arched his back, pushing his hips out so that Jon would keep grabbing his ass.

“I think we can work with that. What-what should I do first?”

“Grab my belt.”

Roman’s eyes lit up and he got out of the bed, finding the pair of jeans Jon had had on and pulling the long strip of leather out from the loops, bringing it back to the bed. He stood, waiting for instruction. Jon got up and stretched, sighing and looking at Roman. 

“Bend over the bed. Wanna bruise up that gorgeous fat ass.”   
Roman blushed and leaned over the bed, resting on his elbows. He felt Jon’s hands on his back, one of them slipping under his shirt and pulling it up a little.

“Wait-two-”

“What’s wrong?”

Jon’s tone wasn’t annoyed, thankfully. Just concerned. Roman swallowed and dropped his head down a little.

“I-I don’t wanna take my shirt off, right now-uh-”

“Oh. Why?”

Roman sighed, trying to arch his back and maybe distract Jon from the topic.

“I-’m kinda….heavy….”

“Yeah, I know. So?”

Roman looked over his shoulder at Jon, his brow furrowed. 

“What do you mean ‘so’?”

“Watch your tone. I mean...so what? You really think I don’t find every part of you incredibly hot, including the fat parts?”

Roman immediately hid his face in his hands, bunching up the blanket under him and pressing his face against it.

“Aww, Rome-”

“Shut up, it’s not-”

“Hey, stand up for a second.”

Roman hesitated, but stood. He turned and faced Jon, keeping his head down and eyes directed at the floor. Jon gripped his chin again, his thumb brushing over the short hair of his beard, pulling Roman closer. His other arm went around Roman’s waist, squeezing him wherever he was softest.

“I got a rule for you, baby.”

“Yes?”

Jon caught his gaze and Roman quietly gasped at the deep baby blue of his eyes. 

“No being embarrassed when you’re here with me. No talkin’ bad about yourself and how you look, alright? Not when you’re mine.”

Roman positively melted at the last part, the implication of being Jon’s, belonging to him. He liked him too much for what would likely end up being a one-night stand. Roman nodded.

“Okay. I’ll try-I’ll try my best.”

“Good.”

Jon smiled, and Roman did, too, unable to keep himself from doing so. Jon just made him feel good, all over, and Roman moaned when Jon pulled him in and kissed him, pressing his lips to Roman’s, working his mouth against him. Roman hesitantly lifted his hands up and cupped either side of Jon’s neck, keeping him close. He felt a pang of pure lust and desire in his core when he felt Jon’s tongue against his own, his cock throbbing in his boxers. He whined, and Jon pulled away, pressing his forehead to Roman’s for a moment.

“You good, pumpkin?”

Roman laughed, smiling in the way he knew made his eyes scrunch up at the pet name. 

“Yeah, I’m-yeah. I’m good now. Thank you, Master.”

“Bend back over for me, alright? Wanna hurt you.”

Roman groaned and turned back around, leaning on his elbows once again, arching his back and pushing his hips up. Jon hooked a finger under the waistband of Roman’s boxers.

“You good with these off?”

“Yes, Master, wanna be bared so you can hurt me.”

Jon tugged the cloth down, all the way until Roman could step out of them. His breathing picked up the longer he waited, the anticipation building, Jon running one hand over Roman’s ass. 

“God, this is just-the most gorgeous fucking ass I’ve ever seen. You’re so gorgeous, baby, you’re so beautiful. Can’t wait to bust you up and make you bleed, put cuts and bruises all over your beautiful body.”

Roman whimpered, pushing his hips out more. He heard Jon laugh, then quiet for a moment, before the belt snapped in the air and he felt the first strike, the leather stinging his skin. Jon hit him again, and again, at an uneven pace to keep Roman surprised. His toes curled when Jon hit him on his thighs, and he gripped at the blanket so hard he thought he’d tear it. He hadn’t gotten this in so long, he was desperate for it. Roman damn near came when Jon held him down by the back of his neck and started hitting him faster, harder, until Roman felt the particular sting of skin breaking. 

“Oh, wow, you bleed so pretty, honey.”

He felt rough fingers tracing across a line, and looked over his shoulder to see Jon looking at the blood on his hand. There wasn’t a lot of it, but there was still a good amount. Roman whimpered, shaking his hips.

“Please, Master-make me bleed more-”

“You wanna get cut for real?”

Roman whined, unable to keep himself from humping the mattress, too excited and aroused and far gone already, needing the friction and stimulation. Jon spanked him with his bare hand instead of the belt, over and over, and Roman cried out.

“Master! Please!”

“Get on your back on the bed. Pull your knees up so I can see you.”

Roman obeyed, almost getting fully into position before stopping. 

“Two.”

Jon looked up from where he was searching through a bag.

“Roman? Pumpkin, are you okay?”

Roman nodded, shrugging his shoulders.    
“Uh-yeah, I just-I wanted to ask-did you mean what you said earlier? About-finding all of me attractive, even though I’m...kinda chubby?”

Jon tilted his head, his round face looking adorably confused. 

“Yeah, course I did. You’re a fucking babe, you’re-shit, you should be in the goddamn Louvre. Way too goddamn beautiful for me, anyway.”

Roman fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a minute before pulling it off and tossing it with the rest of his clothes. He watched as Jon’s jaw dropped, his eyes going wide, and he quickly finished looking through the bag-pulling out two knives, that sent a shiver through Roman-and came over to the bed, setting the knives down and settling between Roman’s spread legs. 

“Wow….wow, wow, Roman-God-there’s so fuckin’ much of you to love on-”

“Master…”   
Jon ran his hands just barely over Roman’s skin, his thighs and hips and stomach, back down to his calves and feet. He grinned and Roman gasped when Jon jerked his foot upwards, gripping his ankle and licking a stripe up the center of his sole. He sucked on each of Roman’s toes, and Roman let him. He didn’t get to indulge his foot fetish often, but God, he wanted Jon to keep going, to keep sucking and licking and playing with his sensitive feet.

“Mnn-Master-please-I wanna-”

Jon pulled away from Roman’s foot for a moment. 

“You wanna what?”

“I want...I wanna do that to you, please?”

Jon grinned, rubbing his thumb against Roman’s ankle. 

“Aww, you wanna worship my feet, baby?”

Roman nodded, his hips jerking up.

“Yes-please Master, let me-”

Jon sat back on the bed, still between Roman’s legs, and he stretched his own legs out, his calves resting on Roman’s chest. His feet were in Roman’s face, and Roman looked up at him.

“May I?”

“So polite. Go ahead, baby, you’ve been good, took your first beating well. You earned a little bit of time to worship me.”

Roman reached up and held one of Jon’s feet, nuzzling the sole first, inhaling against the skin and moaning.

“Oh-mm-fuck, Master-”

“That’s it, baby, c’mon-”

Roman kissed at the rough skin on his heel, running his tongue over it in broad strokes. He started at the very bottom, working his way slowly up to Jon’s arches-he heard Jon gasp when Roman’s teeth nipped him, and Roman kept moving up, until he could focus on each of Jon’s toes one at a time.

“God-fuck, gonna have to have you blow me-your mouth is amazing-”

Roman closed his eyes tight and grinded up against Jon’s thigh, still sucking on Jon’s toes. He rubbed his thumbs into his sole, massaging it, humming and moaning. He frowned when Jon pulled his foot away, and he looked up at him, pouting.

“Master?”

“That’s enough of that, you gotta earn anything more.”

“Did I do well?”

Jon grinned, moving his foot down, trailing his toes over Roman’s bare chest and pressing it against Roman’s stomach, rubbing the soft pudge. Roman gasped, almost pulling away, before deciding that it actually felt...kind of nice. He never liked having attention paid to his middle, but this just felt like a reminder that for tonight, Jon owned him, every part of him, and could do what he wanted to him. 

“You did really well, you’re so disgusting. It’s perfect.”

Roman let out a loud breath at that, smiling and closing his eyes.

“Thank you, Master, I wanna do good-I wanna do really good for you-”

“I know you do, beautiful, that’s why you’re gonna pick a knife.”

Roman sat up and looked at the two options; one was switchblade with a baby blue handle, the other a pocket knife that was black and dark grey. He hummed, biting his lip for a moment.

“The black one.”

“Good choice, Rome. Lay down for me, I wanna cut you up. You need to stay real still for me, alright?”

Roman nodded, laying on his back once again and spreading his legs, holding them behind the knees.    
“I’ll stay still, Master. Can-am I allowed to ask for things?”

Jon picked up the knife and pulled it open, quickly and efficiently cleaning the blade. 

“Yeah, course you are. Don’t mean you’re gonna get them, but you can always ask.”

Roman blushed, shifting a little. 

“Can you not cut on my chest or arms? Anywhere else is fine, just...I don’t wanna do there.”

Jon hummed for a second, rubbing one hand over Roman’s stomach. 

“Alright, I can manage that. I’ll cut up this beautiful gut and those big fuckin’ thighs instead, maybe even your cute feet, that sound good?”

Roman whined, arching his back up into Jon’s touch, spreading his legs just a little wider.

“Please, please Master-make me bleed, cut me a lot please-”

Jon laughed and squeezed Roman’s tummy before sitting back. He trailed the tip of his knife over Roman’s stomach, over his stretch marks, letting it dip into his belly button. Roman quietly gasped, looking up at Jon. 

“Oh-oh-that feels-”

“Feels good, huh? Just that nice little maybe-not knowing when it’s coming, when you’re gonna feel that sting of pain, when you’re gonna see your blood on the blade-it’s nice, ain’t it? God, your dick’s already hard as a rock from this and I’ve barely done anything to you, just beat you up and told you I was gonna carve you up.”

Roman grinned and spread his legs even wider. 

“Cause I want you to hurt me, please-Master, I need it-”

Jon trailed the blade over Roman’s stomach a few times, up and down, enough to leave a thin line from pressure, but not enough to cut him properly. It sent shivers down Roman’s spine, knowing that he was putting all of his trust in Jon. It felt right to. Jon pressed the blade against a spot just under Roman’s belly button, smiling down at him, his face too sweet as he finally broke the skin. Roman gasped, trying to stay still, trying not to move away from-or towards-the pain. He looked down at the small cut-it wasn’t more than a few centimeters, and not terribly deep, but it stung and hurt and Roman felt his cock pulse and drip. Roman watched as Jon knicked him again and again, in a line down to his cock. Jon grinned and wrapped his fingers around the thick, hot flesh and held it, pressing the dull edge of the blade against it. 

“This would be a little too much, huh?”

Roman whined, a few tears coming to his eyes. 

“Y-maybe...but….you can put the sharp part on me-there-if you want, Master-”

Jon raised an eyebrow at that, turning the blade and just barely pressing the sharp edge against Roman, and Roman sobbed, fear and arousal building up from his knees to his core. He loved this. He loved watching this, knowing that Jon could ignore him and do whatever he wanted, that he was in Jon’s hands entirely. 

“Maybe next time.”

Roman’s bottom lip trembled and he nodded. He liked the idea of a ‘next time’ with Jon.

“Hey, two, pumpkin, you doing okay? Those ain’t bad tears, right?”

Roman nodded again, sniffling a little. 

“Good-they’re good. I’m good. I-I feel-”

He glanced down at his stomach, seeing the line of cuts steadily dripping drops of blood, and he giggled, the heady euphoria of it all finally fully hitting him, and he felt a dopey smile come to his face. Jon’s eyes lit up, and he held the knife a little tighter, rubbing a flat side over his thigh. 

“Look at you, that’s adorable. You’re a gross little slut, you know that? You’re getting off so much on me cutting you up, you just went a little stupid, didn’t you?”

Roman nodded, his eyes half-shut, and he giggled again. 

“Feels good, Master, more-”

Roman gasped as Jon quickly cut a line into his thigh, straight across the widest part of it. It still wasn’t deep-Jon was very good at this-but it was much longer, and Roman leaned up on his elbows to watch as it bled. The red looked pretty against his skin, and he stared at it, mouth open, drool dripping out. He loved getting to this point, this headspace-he was so relaxed everywhere, so comfortable, and Jon brought it out so easily. Roman looked up at Jon and Jon dragged the knife over his thighs a few more times, on both legs, letting the cuts get a little deeper at random. Roman felt both giddy and calm, and he wiggled his hips a little, until Jon smacked him on his side.

“Stay still, bitch, I gotta be careful.”

Roman whined, arching his back up, and Jon reached up, wrapping a hand around his throat. He didn’t squeeze-not yet-and Roman’s eyes widened a little.

“I told you to stay still. I know you want more, but if you don’t show some patience, I’m gonna pull that belt back out and beat the shit out of you, okay, baby?”

Roman grinned and nodded, letting his mouth hang open, and Jon smiled. 

“You really are the cutest, you dumb little cunt. Here, put your fucking mouth to work for a minute.”

Jon shoved his fingers into Roman’s mouth, thrusting them back and forth and slamming against the back of his throat. Roman gagged, choking on his fingers and feeling his throat tighten up, bile rising in his stomach. He couldn’t stay still then, he rocked his hips back and forth, and Jon crammed his fingers as far as he could into Roman’s mouth, until Roman was sure he was going to throw up around them. Jon pulled them out quickly and slapped Roman across the face while Roman caught his breath. 

“Fuck-goddamn, that was-I might make you vomit later, you okay with that?”

Roman nodded, coughing a few times. He hadn’t ever gotten into that before, but he wanted Jon to make him do whatever he goddamn wanted, so he liked the idea. Jon shifted down the bed a little and grabbed one of Roman’s feet, thinking for a minute as he rubbed his thumb into his arch. 

“Baby, I need you to move for me, alright?”

Roman let Jon direct him on where to move; Jon had him lay on his back on the floor, one of his legs up as Jon was holding his foot. Jon moved his own foot up to Roman’s face, rubbing the sole against his cheek. 

“You’ve been good and earned the other one. Get to it while I carve up these gorgeous feet.”

Jon started a series of small cuts in Roman’s foot, while Roman licked at Jon’s in broad strokes of his tongue, moaning at the taste and the feeling of Jon almost stepping on his face. He felt perfectly submissive, whimpering and whining while sucking on Jon’s toes, the sting of being cut coming at random on the most sensitive parts of his feet. Jon dug his heel against Roman’s jaw for a second before pulling it away entirely, Roman pouting at the loss of that. Jon looked down at him and grinned. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not done with you. C’mere, stand up, stand in front of me.”

Roman did as he was told, and he watched as Jon rubbed his stomach with one hand, the knife still held in the other. Roman just blinked, tired and warm and comfortable and waiting for Jon to hurt him again. It didn’t take long, Jon cut a few times on Roman’s stomach, Roman watching himself bleed. Jon wiped up some of the blood on one of his fingers, grinning and writing on Roman’s skin with it. Roman had to lean forward a little to make out exactly what was being written, and he blushed when he saw ‘property of J. Moxley’ across his stomach in red. 

“Oh-that-I like that.”

Jon looked up at Roman, and pulled him closer, having Roman straddle his thighs. He dragged the blade across Roman’s thighs again, leaving pretty red lines behind it. Roman gasped, whining as his muscles strained a little. He felt his bottom lip trembling and he ducked his head down, not making eye contact with Jon. 

“Roman? Pumpkin, you gotta talk to me.”

“I’m okay-still at one-just-uh-getting a little overw-overwhelming.”

“What do you need, baby?”

Roman swallowed, reaching up and brushing his hair behind his ears. 

“Uh-I want-I wanna-will you fuck me?”

Jon set the knife on the bed and wrapped his arms around Roman’s thick waist, squeezing him and rubbing his back. 

“Aw, baby, you getting desperate?”

Roman nodded and hid his face against Jon’s shoulder. The size difference between their bodies felt very pronounced in this position, and he sniffled, hugging Jon close. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll fuck you til you get nice and stupid and can’t get worried or upset, alright? That sound good?”

Roman gasped, nodding against him, rocking his hips forward. 

“Yes-yes, Master-please-I wanna get dumb again-”

Jon held him for a minute, squeezing Roman’s lovehandles and pudge. 

“Such a sweetie, look at you-you just wanna be a stupid lil slut for your Master, huh? Need you to stand for a sec, baby.”

Roman swallowed and stood, waiting patiently while Jon put up the knife, grabbing lube and a condom out of his bag, and sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. He patted his thigh. 

“C’mere, baby. Get on your hands and knees, facing away from me.”   
Roman blushed but did as he was told, leaning forward on his elbows, and Jon ran his hands over Roman’s ass, fondling and squeezing one side while slapping the other. 

“God, this fuckin’ ass, absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

Jon shifted his legs a little so that his feet were near Roman’s face.

“Occupy yourself while I get you ready. Might let you blow me before I wreck this tight little ass if I think you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Master.”   
Roman heard a cap open and then a slick finger pressed at his entrance. He nuzzled Jon’s feet, holding them and kissing at the rough skin on his soles. He licked at Jon’s toes, moaning quietly around them when a thick finger finally pressed into him. He relaxed, letting Jon open him up slowly. Jon wasn’t being as rough as Roman had anticipated, and he liked that, the little interlude of gentleness. Jon worked his finger in and out, and Roman couldn’t even be embarrassed at the fact that Jon was looking directly at him as he worked him open. Another finger slowly pushed in, Jon stroking at his insides, occasionally brushing very purposefully and very lightly over his prostate. Roman gasped and grinned, rubbing his cheek against the sole of one of Jon’s feet. 

“That’s-this is nice-thank you, Master-”

Jon spit on his hole and stretched him open, pushing his saliva into Roman.

“My pleasure, pumpkin. You wanna suck my cock before I fuck you?”

Roman nodded, kissing Jon’s feet again. 

“Can I, Master? Please?”

“Aw, I can’t say no since you said ‘please’. Good boy, c’mon. Turn around.”

Roman leaned up and turned around, laying on his front between Jon’s legs. Jon handed him the condom and Roman tore it open with shaky hands, rolling the latex over Jon’s thick, gorgeous cock. It was heavy and pretty and big, and Roman didn’t hesitate to get his mouth on it, his lips wrapping around the head. He closed his eyes and sucked, steadily bobbing his head up and down, the taste of latex familiar and not at all off-putting. He felt a hand in his hair, Jon started petting him, and Roman felt a happy, pleased shiver travel down his spine. He hummed around Jon, looking up at him and swallowing around his cock, working his tongue over the head and just under it, stimulating the little bundle of nerves there. Jon’s cheeks were flushed pink, and he threaded his fingers through Roman’s hair, cupping the back of his head.

“You-fuck, you’re so good at that-you gonna get-fuck, take it a little deeper-you gonna get dumb suckin’ my cock, baby? Gonna be a stupid little bitch for your master?”

Roman felt the haze settle over his mind again, and he smiled as best he could with his mouth full, as it was. He whimpered around Jon’s cock and worked harder, moving his head up and down faster and sucking more. Roman loved being talked to like that, it put him in the headspace that made him happiest, and Jon was instinctually good at it, easily saying the right things and doing the right things that made Roman feel fuzzy and soft and safe. Jon tapped his face with his other hand, lightly slapping him, grabbing his nose and holding it closed while thrusting deeper into Roman’s throat. Roman coughed around him and felt his eyes tear up, his face turn red from the lack of air, and Jon let go quickly, letting Roman pull off and catch his breath. Roman laid his head on Jon’s hip, keeping his face close enough to Jon’s cock that he could nuzzle it and lick at it. 

“You good?”

Roman sniffled and nodded, looking up at Jon, blinking big, wide eyes at him. 

“Mhm-yeah, I’m-I feel-small an’ safe and stupid-I wanna-can I be on top?”

Jon smiled at him, gently stroking over his cheek and his forehead, running his fingertip over the bridge of Roman’s nose. 

“Of course you can. Before you do, though, you need to do something.”

“What, Master?”

“Grab my belt. Should be on the floor.”

Roman felt a thrill at that, and he leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing the belt off the floor, running his palms over the leather. He kneeled next to Jon and handed him the belt, and Jon grinned. 

“Come on, you said you wanted to get on top. Get over here.”

He gripped his cock and stroked himself a few times, and Roman bit his lip, straddling Jon’s thighs-he didn’t take this position very often, because of how exposing it was, how much his stomach would be on display, but Jon looked enamored as Roman slowly sunk down onto his cock, his blue eyes wide and unable to focus on any one part of Roman’s body.

“Fuck-oh my God-fucking beautiful-”

Roman whimpered, his thighs tensing, Jon’s cock stretching him and opening him up. It had been a minute since Roman had gotten fucked by another person, and he loved the feeling, he loved being filled up and opened and he tried to keep himself from tightening up against the penetration. Jon wrapped his arms around Roman’s middle and pulled him close, their chests pressing flush against each other. Roman put his arms around Jon’s shoulders and held him tight, whining against his hair. 

“M-Master-it-I-I-”

“Take your time, shh, shh-just relax, baby, you don’t have to worry about any of this, Master is gonna take care of you, Master’s gonna take care of his dumb sweet boy-”

He started petting Roman, before holding his fingers in front of Roman’s mouth. Roman sucked on them, letting the feeling soothe him as he finished working his hips down onto Jon’s cock. It reached deep inside of him, and he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching and rolling a little, gasping at the feeling of Jon’s cock inside of him. 

“G-goddamn, baby-feel so goddamn good-my good boy, fuck-”

Roman closed his eyes and rested his head on Jon’s shoulder, the two of them making small movements against each other; Jon thrusting up slowly, tiny, gentle thrusts, getting Roman accustomed to it, Roman still rolling his hips, barely lifting up off of Jon before moving back down. After a few minutes of that, Jon cupped the side of Roman’s neck and squeezed, making him sit up and look him in the eye.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, that dumb fuckin’ empty look in your eyes, you’re getting loose for me, huh?”

Roman nodded and grinned, Jon’s thumb pressing into the hollow of his throat. He didn’t even answer with words, just loud moans, and Jon slapped him across the face.

“Good-fuck-gonna start harder, okay?”

Roman, through the happy, heady fog that once again settled over his brain, appreciated Jon’s constant checking in-it didn’t ruin or intrude on the mood, it felt good and sweet and it only made him like Jon more. He nodded, and pulled away for a moment, looking at Jon through long eyelashes.

“Master-uh-kiss?”

Jon smiled, running his hands up and down Roman’s stomach and sides, squeezing his softest bits. 

“You’re so goddamn cute-can’t even say a full sentence.”

He pulled Roman in for a kiss and licked at his lips, Roman moaning immediately at the feeling of Jon’s tongue in his mouth. He rocked his hips firmly back and forth, lifting up and sinking back down, only moving faster when Jon growled against his lips. Jon broke the kiss, leaning back and slapping Roman’s side. 

“Go on-fuckin’ ride me like you wanted, fuck yourself on me ‘til you’re dumb and drooling-”

Roman shifted his legs a little for leverage, and started properly bouncing up and down on Jon’s lap, eyes rolling back quickly at the feeling of being filled over and over, that thick cock working him open, the head shoving against the most sensitive parts of his insides with every downward motion. He couldn’t speak, he could barely think. The only thing on his mind was riding Jon, chasing the friction and pull inside him, the pressure in his lower stomach and the fullness inside of him, the constant stimulation to his prostate as Jon’s cockhead dragged over it. He let his mouth hang open, drool falling in heavy drops as he stuck his tongue out. Jon grabbed the muscle and made Roman keep his mouth open wide, shoving his fingers into his mouth once again, deep into his throat. Roman gagged around them, even more when Jon started stroking his fingertips over the inside of Roman’s throat. He coughed and felt pressure in his esophagus, knowing he was close to throwing up. He tapped on Jon’s arm and Jon pulled his fingers out, even more spit and drool covering his hand as Roman coughed more. 

“God-fuckfuckfuck Roman-fuck, baby-I love doing that I love making you gag-”

Jon was panting, and Roman felt him bend his knees, getting into a better position and thrusting upwards, hard and fast and Roman honest to God squealed, his own cock straining up against his stomach, hitting it with every movement. Jon wrapped his fingers around Roman’s cock, pressing one fingertip into the slit just enough for Roman to really feel it, and Roman cried out, his hips jerking at the sudden sensation. He was breathing heavily and he felt a little uncontrolled, so many sensations happening in such quick succession, and he whined, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Roman threw his head back, hips moving faster, his pace picking up as he felt the pressure in his core build. Jon gripped a fistful of his hair and pulled on it hard, making Roman bend backwards. 

“Goddamn it-fuck-fucking-God!”   
Jon hit him in the stomach and Roman’s muscles tightened up, riding Jon a little harder after that, encouraging him to hit him again, and Jon did, punching him and slapping him on his stomach and hips. Roman knew there’d be bruises the next day and grinned, fully in his haze. Jon pulled him to sit back up straight again with the grip in his hair, and he slapped Roman across the face. 

“Need-fuck-I’m close I need you to do something for me, baby-”

Roman nodded. He’d do anything right now, so close to orgasm, and Jon wrapped the belt around his own neck, tightening it up, the metal pressing against his skin. Roman whined and watched, and Jon put the loose end of the belt in Roman’s hand. 

“Choke me, baby-”

Roman whined again, and Jon squeezed his thigh, letting him know it was okay. Roman tugged on the belt, watching as the leather got tighter around Jon’s thin neck, and Jon gasped, his pretty pink lips parting. Roman whimpered and rocked his hips back and forth, trying to get that last bit of stimulation that he needed to come, and he pulled on the belt a lot harder, until Jon was gasping, his face flushing a deep red. 

“Nnnm-fuck-gonna come-”

Jon’s voice was raspy and rough, and Roman panted heavily, one of Jon’s hands somewhat clumsily wrapping around Roman’s cock and stroking quickly, Jon’s own hips jerking over and over as he cried out through the pressure on his throat. Roman felt Jon’s cock twitching and pulsing inside him and his own eyes rolled back, tightening up around Jon and coming over his hand and chest, letting out a loud cry, drool pouring out of his mouth as he damn near convulsed on top of Jon.

It wasn’t until a moment later that the felt Jon squeezing his thigh and he carefully pulled the belt off-it hadn’t gotten extremely tight, but there was an imprint from the buckle on Jon’s throat and lines where the edge of the leather pressed in. Roman whimpered and cried, rubbing his fingers over the lines, and as Jon caught his breath, he reached up and grabbed Roman’s hands by his fingers, bringing him up to his mouth and kissing them.

“I’m-’m okay, pumpkin-don’t worry, baby, don’t cry-”

Roman couldn’t stop himself, though. He sobbed and leaned forward, hiding his face against Jon’s neck. Jon, for his part, just held him, rubbing his hand over Roman’s back softly. 

“Hey-hey, c’mon-you gotta tell me what’s up-are you hurt? Is this just-hormones or something? You gotta talk to me-”

Roman lifted his head up and sniffled, and he nodded.

“It’s just-a lot-not hurt it’s just a lot and I-I-”

“Okay, okay, shh, come back here, come here, pumpkin-”

The softness of Jon’s touch, the lingering warmth and haze, the sweetness of Jon’s choice of words for him only made Roman feel more overwhelmed. He really wasn’t feeling bad at all, he had loved this, but it had been a bit much. He didn’t regret it, not as he gently cuddled against Jon’s chest, Jon’s hands rubbing him down and grounding him. 

“Rome? Hun, I gotta clean you up. You’re still bleeding in a few spots, you okay by yourself while I grab the disinfectant?”

Roman sniffled and nodded, sitting up. He felt the soreness in his body-both from the physical strain and the cuts-and he sat on the bed, feeling a little out of it until Jon came back with something to clean him with, and a box of-

“Are those-are those Scooby-Doo bandaids?”

Jon gently pushed him to lay on his back and grinned. 

“If I’m gonna get busted up, I might as well have fun with it.”

“Jinkies.”

Jon laughed and started at Roman’s feet, cleaning off the cuts on his feet first, carefully putting the bandaids on him, working his way up to the cuts on his thighs, then his stomach. He was thorough, and the process gave Roman time to come down from the high of pain and sex. It felt...nice, even with the sting of the disinfectant. Roman was sleepy and relaxed by time Jon finished, and he giggled at the sight of the bandaids on his body. Jon cleaned them both up with a wet tshirt, and tapped Roman on the thigh. 

“Pumpkin, stand up for a minute.”

Roman did as he was told, and Jon fluffed up the pillows and blankets a bit, pulling the blankets back and getting into bed. He held the covers open, and looked up at Roman.

“Dunno if you were planning to stay the night or not, but-if you were…”

Roman blushed, brushing his hair behind his ear. 

“I-if you want me to stay, I can...I’d like to.”

Roman slowly crawled into the bed, curling up against Jon’s side. Jon put an arm around Roman’s shoulder to keep him close, and Roman sighed, his head comfortably pillowed on Jon’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Jon’s tiny waist, squeezing him a little. He felt Jon sigh, too, and Roman kissed the bare skin on his chest.

“I….I know I kinda had-a reaction, at the end there, but I had a really good time tonight.”

“I….I really don’t like people-ever, I don’t even like most of the people I sleep with-but-I really had-I liked this a lot, Rome. Your brother really did talk about you all the time, and….this is-I know it’s dumb cause we ain’t met until tonight but I kinda thought about you sometimes. Just-from what I knew about you, I really….”

Roman looked up to see that Jon’s cheeks were bright pink and he was looking away from Roman, and Roman giggled, leaning up and kissing Jon’s cheek.

“Well...I like you a lot, too, Jon. From everything I’ve heard about you-”

“Hate to think what some folks are saying.”

“-I think you’re….I’d like to get to know you better, if-I mean-”

“You asking me on a date?”

Roman blushed again and pressed his face against Jon’s neck, nodding, his voice quiet when he spoke.

“Y-yeah. I-if you want.”

Jon brought his other arm up around Roman and squeezed him, kissing the top of his head. Roman lifted his head up and Jon kissed his lips, over and over in chaste, sweet kisses until Roman was laughing. 

“I’m in town for a while, and-fuck, I’m not booked for anything else yet, I could stick around longer. Give us time to really get to know each other.”

Roman bit his lip, smiling up at Jon.

“Really?”

“Yeah, baby. Either way, there’s a lot more things I need to show you in bed….”

Roman rolled his eyes and laughed, kissing Jon again, and again, the two of them settling into bed and just...talking, until it was late and almost morning.


End file.
